


A Soft Distraction

by thefaultinourstarscream



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cat, Drabble, Fluff, Other, just some feel good happy stuff really, some mentions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourstarscream/pseuds/thefaultinourstarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another unsuccessful attempt on Megatron's life, Starscream retreats and finds shelter to recuperate from his wounds, making a little friend in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware of how self-indulgent and rather OOC this is, but eh, just something that popped into my head. Starcream deserves a friend.

Dirtied claws dragged themselves through the mud as Starscream crawled to find some shelter, unable to walk properly from his injuries. This particular attempt on Megatron’s life had turned out even worse than the last few times, which was saying something. Moonlight glinted in the pools of energon the seeker left behind, and he let out a muffled grunt of pain.

“Slag…” he groaned as he propped himself up against a large tree to better examine the damage. One of his legs lay twisted out of place, a deep gash marring the other one, as well as another across his chassis. Without the luxury of a medic to go to, as usual, Starscream would have to deal with these by himself, something he did not look forward to. He let his optics slowly offline, sighing heavily. It couldn’t hurt to get a little rest.

That was when he heard a small, unfamiliar sound. A delicate mewing, and the rustling of a nearby bush. Starscream tensed, readying his canons, until a tiny black creature revealed itself, gazing up at him with large green eyes. How odd. Starscream had never seen this kind of organic before; it was ridiculously small. The seeker scoffed, waving a servo dismissively. “Go away, stupid organic, or I’ll _crush you,_ ” he snarled, glaring at the creature. To his surprise, this didn’t seem to frighten the tiny thing. In fact, it only padded closer to him, letting another soft mewing sound. Starscream stared at it in confusion, unsure how to react. Why wasn’t it afraid of him? He was so much bigger, and able to crush it effortlessly.

This animal was tiny, but as he watched, Starscream couldn’t help but notice how graceful it was. This thing held itself proudly and seemingly fearlessly, reminding him of himself, almost. “…Fine. You can stay,” he huffed, “just don’t bother me.” The creature did exactly the opposite, padding even closer and ever so gently rubbing itself against his servo, making a strange vibrating sound. The seeker just stared in disbelief. “What are you _doing_?” he asked it out loud, frowning in confusion. It was incredibly soft and gentle, which was something Starscream had never really known. This little clueless organic was showing affection towards the great Starscream, whom had trampled on and killed countless other bots in his quest for power. The seeker couldn’t understand it… but for some reason, it wasn’t unwelcome.

As he watched, not allowing himself to move in case he crushed it by accident, Starscream found the creature rather… beautiful. Its softness, its odd little noises, that elegant tail and gentle paws. He actually found himself smiling a little as it climbed up his slender frame, its eyes wide with curiosity. The seeker chuckled, slowly shaking his helm.

“You’re a funny one, aren’t you?”


End file.
